


Diana finishes her rant

by Rozmund



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, I just really wanted to know what else Diana said, One Shot, imagined conversation after Diana's tirade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozmund/pseuds/Rozmund
Summary: A short piece to finish out Diana and Gilbert's conversation on the train.I have some other one-shot ideas for other conversations where people find out, etc. Let me know if I should write them up and any you want in particular.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Gilbert Blythe, Diana Barry & Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 337





	Diana finishes her rant

“Diana, _what letter_?!” Diana started, momentarily shocked out of her anger at Gilbert’s desperate question.

“You didn’t get it?”

“No!” By now Gilbert’s eyes were darting back and forth rapidly, seemingly staring at nothing, while his breath became uneven.

“She…she left it at your house after that night at the ruins.”

“And it said she _loves me_?”

“Does it make a difference if it did?” It was beginning to dawn on her that perhaps she and Anne were operating under some colossal misunderstandings, but she was too upset with Gilbert to let it go just yet.

“YES!” Gilbert looked back at Diana. “Didn’t she get my letter?”

“She told me a few days ago that you wrote her a letter with her own pen to tell her that you don’t love her.”

“ _What_?!” Gilbert buried his face in his hands. “How – how could she think that was what it said?” He muttered this last part to himself, voice still shaking with emotion. Diana had never seen him so affected. Suddenly his head snapped up. “Diana, is she in Charlottetown already?”

“Yes.”

“Do you know where she is?”

“What did your letter say?”

“Diana, please….”

“Gilbert, she is my best friend and you broke her heart. I will tell you where she is only if I can be sure that you won’t break it again.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Then what have you been doing all these months?!”

“I thought she didn’t have feelings for me! I thought…that I needed to move on. It didn’t work, obviously.” His eyes were back on the floor now, jaw clenched, his expression flitting back and forth between hope and fear.

“You thought she didn’t have feelings for you, ever?” Diana raised her eyes to the heavens. “You and Anne are perfect for each other, honestly. How could two people this oblivious exist in the world?” Gilbert was just staring at her now, eyes pleading. "What did your letter really say?"

“It said…it said it’s always been her, and it always will be. It said I wasn’t engaged and I wouldn’t be unless it was to her.” His eyes were beginning to mist over now. “Diana please, I’m begging you. Please tell me where she is.”

Diana’s eyes finally softened and she let out a gentle sigh. “I will write down the address.” He rifled through his bag for paper and a pen and she scratched out the address rapidly. "Write down your new address too, just in case." Gilbert grabbed the pen as soon as she was finished and scribbled it down.

“This is close, isn't it? I only have a 20 minute layover between trains.”

“Quite close – if you go to the first car so that you are the first one off the train and you run, you should have a few minutes to spare to see her.” Diana looked out the window and saw that they were rapidly approaching the Charlottetown station. “You should go now.”

Gilbert launched out of his seat as if shot from a cannon, clutching the address in his hand.

“Gilbert?”

He turned back to Diana. “Yes?”

“Her letter really did say she loves you.”

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, breaking into a smile Diana hadn’t seen in ages. “I can never thank you enough, Diana.” He turned and bolted through the door just then. Diana could see him hurrying through the aisles of the next train car as she gathered up his things, including his book, lying completely forgotten on the seat. She returned to her father, carrying Gilbert’s discarded bag, just as the train began to slow.

“What exactly did you say to Gilbert that put him in such a state?” Her father asked.

“I merely told him some things he needed to hear,” Diana replied with a grin.

“Well then, where is he going, without his bags?”

“To tell Anne he loves her.” Her father merely stared at her. “It’s a very long story.”


End file.
